theyvanishedfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylar Merritt
Spoiler's Ahead ! ! " About Skylar Merritt is a superhuman and main character on Vanished. At first, she didn't know she as superhuman and really wanted to be, and eventually was. She's a student at Aestrodin Academy and has been for a few years. When the dome came down, she didn't mind much as she never saw her mom much anyway, and she isn't in town. She was very chilled out about it and didn't care. She is the daughter of Margret Merritt and an unknown man. She is the granddaughter of Matzella Merritt. Her life changes slightly when the adults disappear and the dome comes down. She moves into town and lives on the sidelines as the drama goes on, as she doesn't care what happens. She and everyone else have to learn to survive in a town without adults and without any means of escape from town. Skylar is a member of the Merritt Family. Early Life Skylar was born on December 18th, to Margret Merritt and an unknown man. Her grandmother is Matzella Merritt, Margrets mother. Her grandmother is very judgmental and got the money for Skylar to go to the Academy as she thinks she is a hooligan, as well as every other teenager. Margret had no say and went along with it. Sky doesn't like them much and is glad to get away at the Academy where she believes Charlie is her sister, and only family she has. Throughout the Series Season One Personality Sky is not the smartest girl but she's fun and sassy. She always says whats on her mind without thinking about it. Physical Appearance Skylar is a beautiful young lady with a pale complexion, brown eyes, and blonde hair a little past her shoulders that she wears in a variety of styles: naturally wavy, straightened, in two ponytails, braids, two buns, etc. She has an eccentric sense of style. She likes wearing loud colours and designs. If she wears leggings, they usually have loud designs. Her shirts are usually colourful, and her dresses are fun. She also likes to design her own clothes. She likes wearing colourful or bright lipsticks and colourful eye-shadows but sometimes just wears natural makeup. Powers and Abilities Sky has the ability of astral projection. Weakness' Sky has all the weakness' of a normal human being. Relationships Samuel Walker Sky has had a crush on Sam ever since she met him. They because friends since Charlie is Sky's best friend. Charlotte Walker Charlie and Sky have been best friends since they both went to the Academy when they were kids. They met as they're roommates at the Academy and they immediately bonded as best friends. They're like sisters. Spencer White When they first meet, they have an instant attraction. Charlie says Sky likes everyone, so liking a cute guy like Spencer is no different. Other relationships Skylar and Rose (friends) Skylar and Alexandra (friends) Name The different meanings of the name Skylar are: * English meaning: Eternal life and strength * Dutch meaning: A shelter * American meaning: The Sky; Guarded; scholar, learned one Trivia Behind the Scenes Appearances - Pilot Quotes